michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead End
Dead End was as creepy as they come. He crawled on all fours and kept to the shadows so his optics would glow creepily. He isn't really And when he wants to recharge, he siphons off the fuel from other Transformers, like some form of giant leech. As a result, he was never very popular among his fellow Decepticons. They knew that if there's no Autobots to feed on, Dead End will sneak over while they're recharging and start feeding on them... He was also also known as Detour. History If Dead End and Cliffjumper weren't on opposite sides, they would have gotten along swimmingly—because they were both dysfunctional jerks. As it happened, the extent of their interpersonal relationship involved Dead End trying to creep Cliffjumper out, which typically ended with Dead End getting punched in the face. Dead End was used as a guinea pig for the test run of an experimental regeneration circuit, designed to automatically repair damage he sustained in combat. Unfortunately for Dead End, the unit malfunctioned and began eating away at the molecular cohesion of his body, driving him mad and leaving him a shambling half-'bot, wandering the wastes of Death Valley, California, mindlessly searching for spare parts to try and repair his crumbling frame. When the Autobot rookies Jolt, Dune Runner and Rollbar were sent to Death Valley on a survival exercise, Dead End caught their scent and followed them to a deserted gold mining town. Unaware they were being stalked, the trio split up to search the town for the recharge pack that had been placed there for them to find. Jolt found the pack, but was attacked by Dead End, who tore his arm off, then turned on the other two Autobots when they arrived in response to their comrade's cry of alarm. After ripping Dune Runner's arm off, Dead End turned on Rollbar and punched him so hard that his own desiccated arm crumbled away. Dead End paused long enough to try welding Dune Runner's arm on in place of his own, giving Jolt enough time to seize the recharge pack, using it to super-charge his electro-whips. Howling that he "must obey Megatron", Dead End was downed by a massive electrical shock from Jolt's whips and was rendered unconscious. Dune Runner advocated putting the Decepticon out of his misery, but Rollbar disagreed. The Autobots brought Dead End back to Diego Garcia, where Ratchet was able to remove his regeneration circuit and save his life, complimenting the true Autobot spirit the three rookies had shown. Spare Parts! He was eventually fixed and was now capable of normal speech. Divided Loyalties However, Dead End was later part of Bludgeon's jailbreak and joined his splinter faction. Dead End was at Bludgeon's Arkhangelskaya Oblast, Russia base when the Autobots tracked it down, and accompanied Lockdown in preparing a suitable reception for their 'guests'. Unfortunately for him, he took damage in the fight Divided Loyalties and that left him in need of SPARE PARTS once more. The traitor Wheelie had just enough time to wonder what was wrong with Dead End before he was ripped apart and his vitals eaten. When everyone else had departed from Russia, Dead End remained and began to track Bumblebeee... One of a number of Decepticon operatives who was active on Earth during the Cold War, Dead End was part of the Decepticon cell overseen by Malignus. In 1964, as part of Malignus's master plan to end humanity by orchestrating a nuclear conflict between East and West, Dead End was sent to eliminate E.I.D.O.L.O.N.'s contact Vladimir Vladek, posing as his car long enough to transform and compact Vladek and his chauffeur, introducing himself to P.R.O.G.R.A.M.M.E. agents David Reeve and Diana Lux in the process. Although the two humans were able to evade him, Dead End eventually caught up to them and Bumblebee, only to be knocked into stasis by Heath Donavan's electrical trap. He recovered in time to return to headquarters and aim his guns at the Autobot. Energon Is Forever However, Malignus' master plan began going sideways when Diabla suddenly turned on the Decepticons by saving Bumblebee from a Sharkticon. Ordered by Malignus to eliminate all the other Decepticons, Dead End made short work of slaughtering Runabout. While grappling with Bumblebee, Dead End ended up having a Sharkticon land on top of him and got blown to bits by a shot from Blitzwing. Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:Transformers Category:Stunticons Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:Chicago battle Category:Age of Extinction decepticons Category:Villians Category:Killed by hound Category:Comic-only characters Category:Toy-only characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Dead Movie Characters Category:2007 characters Category:Bumblebee decepticons Category:Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Killed by Bumblebee